battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Cube/Relationships
This page is about the relationships and interactions between Ice Cube and the other characters. Ice Cube seems to always want to be included in whatever groups or activities the other characters are in. Ice Cube is very quiet in crowds but clingy when it comes to her close friends and teammates. However, Ice Cube can sometimes become irritated when being impaired or when someone betrays or trick her. Announcer In "Sweet Tooth", Ice Cube called Leafy evil after she tried to kill the Announcer. Ice Cube was attracted to the chunk of ice used as a cake. When the Announcer realizes she shouldn't be there, she's flung away from the Cake at Stake. In "Power of Three", She is flung once again from the Cake at Stake after the Announcer said that Pin and Pen's names sounding alike is, "cool, cool as Ice Cube." In "Puzzling Mysteries", when the Announcer stops Ice Cube's team from leaving after they have solved the puzzle, she screams. In "Crybaby!", Ice Cube is impressed with the renovations made to the Cake at Stake place. In "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", she is given 10 sympathy points for being armless. In "Vomitaco", she's shattered by a nickel thrown by the Announcer. In "The Glistening", when the Announcer asks who wants to go back to earth, Ice Cube raises her foot. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Ice Cube screams when the Announcer says that he sold Dream Island. Status: Minor enemies Blocky Ice Cube has often fallen victim to Blocky's pranks, especially when it comes to her recovery center. In "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?", upon seeing the fire, Blocky remarks that he has to kill it, and tosses a just-recovered Ice Cube into the fire. Seeing that this had no effect, he keeps doing it. Later, he's seen holding the ICRC over the fire, melting newly-recovered Ice Cubes as soon as they're created. In "Cycle of Life", as a part of Blocky's Funny Doings International, Blocky tells the viewers to set up a trap that causes Ice Cube to fall and die repeatedly. The trap stays up until the next episode. In "Crybaby!", during the crying contest, Blocky grabs Firey and uses him to melt Ice Cube. In "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", Blocky is one of the many contestants that Ice Cube allows to fall off a cliff. In "Vomitaco", Ice Cube jumps over a bowling ball thrown by Blocky. Status: Enemies Book Status: Enemies (on her side) ''' Bracelety While it's obvious that Bracelety idolizes her, Ice Cube has never really given Bracelety any attention, but may actually like her back. '''Status: Minor friends (as of BFB 4) Bubble In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Ice Cube says that Bubble likes her and ends up popping her on accident. When she hears Bubble say "Alliance", she claims she's got to join and ends up knocking the alliance off the platform when she asks if she can join. In "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", Bubble is one of the many contestants that Ice Cube allows to fall off a cliff. In "The Reveal", Ice Cube has her pair of springy shoes taken by Bubble. Bubble tells Ice Cube that she's wondering what Match is doing. In "Rescission", Bubble confronts Ice Cube about the size of the alliance after Pencil's elimination. Ice Cube suggests that Needle join but nothing comes of it. During the contest, Leafy pushes Ice Cube on her unicycle, asserting that Ice Cube wouldn't want to be friends with "that backstabbing Bubble." When Bubble asks Ice Cube if they are still in an alliance, Ice Cube responds "No!" In "Gardening Hero", Bubble is seen standing with Ice Cube and David atop Spongy. When they arrive, Bubble and Ice Cube celebrate their weightlessness. Bubble shows Ice Cube the big dipper and then gives Dubhe to her, which they then use to play catch. In "Get in the Van", When Bubble asks what they should name their new team, Ice Cube says "Revenge". When Bubble finds out that there's snow outside, she remarks that this is right where Ice Cube belongs. Ice Cube replies "No!" In "It's a Monster", when Pencil turns on the AC, Bubble remarks that they don't need an AC because they've got Ice Cube. Ice Cube again replies "No!" In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Bubble begs her to be in their alliance but Ice Cube is too nervous to say no. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Ice Cube tells Bubble that she's on her team now, much to Bubble's delight. Ice Cube later shows concern for Bubble when she is holding all of Team Ice Cube! and helps iance save her from being popped by Beep. She is shocked when Flower ends up accidentally popping her after their efforts at saving her. Status: Friends Coiny In "Take the Plunge", Leafy, Ice Cube, and Coiny are the only ones to make it into the yacht. Later, Coiny informs them that they just passed right by the finish line. Ice Cube tells them to look out for a tree and the yacht lands in a different body of water, so the three of them dash back towards the finish line. Ice Cube slides to get to the finish line faster, which causes Coiny to slip. In "Power of Three", Coiny, Ice Cube, and Needle are on a team. Ice Cube ends up separated from her team because of Snowball and has to swim to catch up with her team. When she finally shows up, Coiny angrily tells her that he's been wondering where she was. Because of what just happened, Coiny decides they need a team leader. Ice Cube tries to ask if she can be the team leader, but Coiny cuts her off, saying he'll be it. In "Puzzling Mysteries", Ice Cube is the first person Coiny asks who she wants from the Squishy Cherries. In "Lofty", Coiny throws a nail at Ice Cube, shattering her. Status: Minor enemies Clock In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Ice Cube joins Clock and Liy's truce. Status: Truce David Despite being voted off by David, in "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Ice Cube's favorite screen is three Davids. Status: Unknown Eraser In "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", Eraser is one of the many contestants that Ice Cube allows to fall off a cliff. In "The Glistening", Eraser votes Ice Cube to be eliminated. Status: Bad terms Evil Leafy In "Get Digging", she is chased through the forest by Evil Leafy, but manages to escape. In "Get in the Van", she is devoured by Evil Leafy. In "No More Snow!", it's shown that she and the other FreeSmarters survived and they try to escape from her body. Status: Enemies Firey In "Cycle of Life", Ice Cube tells Firey that he's such a fast runner. In the challenge, Firey has to carry Ice Cube and she screams in pain as she's slowly melted. In "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", Firey is one of the many contestants that Ice Cube allows to fall off a cliff. In "Bowling, Now with Explosions!", Ice Cube has 100 points deducted by Firey for being his opposite. In "Reveal Novum", Ice Cube says "Whaa?" when Firey votes for her because she's his opposite. Status: Minor enemies Firey Speaker Box In "Hurtful!", she's dropped back into the TLC by the Firey Speaker Box after the TLC is fixed. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", she screams when he appears. Status: Unknown Flower In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Ice Cube said Flower wasn't beautiful and was kicked by her. Ice Cube says she is "so gonna get revenge on Flower", and "can't believe that she thinks everyone will be her servants". In "The Glistening", Ice Cube says "Whaa?" when Flower votes for her to be eliminated. Status: Enemies Four In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Ice Cube is dropped into a bowl of hot soup by Four in order to cool it down. Status: Possible enemies Gelatin In "Get Digging", she, Spongy, and Book are thrown off Puffball by Gelatin. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", When Gelatin tries to shoo Ice Cube away from his team's Cake at Stake, Ice Cube eyes him angrily and forcefully sits on the same bench as him, due to Team Ice Cube! being the team she wanted to join. Status: Neutral Golf Ball In "The Glistening", she's voted out by Golf Ball for not having dimples. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Ice Cube helps Golf Ball and the others find who has Dream Island. In "Get in the Van", Ice Cube secedes from Team No-Name and joins FreeSmart due to Golf Ball's bossiness. In "Four Goes Too Far", they don't appear to have any issues with each other when they are stuck on the moon. Leafy Status: Minor friends, enemies in BFDIA-IDFB (Ice Cube's side) Liy In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Liy asks Ice Cube if she's cool and she doesn't know how to respond until Leafy interferes. Ice Cube decides to help her get Teardrop to talk. When she says she wants to stop, Liy makes her feel bad by reminding her that she said she was cool, and Ice Cube apologizes and continues trying to get Teardrop to talk. She later joins Liy and Clock's truce. Status: Truce Loser According to 8-Ball, Ice Cube hates Loser, presumably thanks to his lie. Status: Enemies (Ice Cube's side) Match Despite having a lot of interactions with Pencil, Ice Cube doesn't have too many moments with Match. In "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", Match is one of the many contestants that Ice Cube allows to fall off a cliff. In "No More Snow!", Ice Cube and Match survived the massive explosion and were able to find the other contestants. Ice Cube is then used by Match to put out the fire on her head. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Ice Cube angrily agrees with Book that being on Match's team has become unhealthy for them. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Match begs her to be in their alliance but Ice Cube is too nervous to say no. In "The Four is Lava", Match appears in Ice Cube's happy thought, along with Pencil, Book, and Leafy. All four of them suddenly burst into flames, while Ice Cube smiles. Status: Enemies (on her side) Needle Ice Cube notices that Needle is a fast runner in "Barriers and Pitfalls". In "Bridge Crossing", they try to cross the bridge, along with Leafy, together. In "Power of Three", they are both put on the same team, along with Coiny. Ice Cube tells Bubble that "Needy" has to join their alliance in "Rescission", and afterwards, Needle slaps her from the TLC. Status: Friends Pen In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", when Ice Cube tries to ask the alliance if she can join, she accidentally knocks Pen into the water and says, "Sorry Pen". In "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", Pen is one of the many contestants that Ice Cube allows to fall off a cliff. Status: Neutral Pencil In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Ice Cube talks to Pencil about Flower, not that she's listening, and claims she's glad that they are her friends. Later, Ice Cube wanted to join Pencil's Alliance, but she was rejected after accidentally knocking them off the balance beam. In the same episode, along with "Insectophobe's Nightmare", and "The Reveal", she says to Leafy, "Thanks for picking me, Pencil wouldn't let me into her alliance." In "Puzzling Mysteries", when asked which Squishy Cherry she'd like on her team, she chose Pencil. In "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", Pencil is one of the many contestants that Ice Cube allows to fall off a cliff. Pencil would eventually let her join after Match's elimination. In "Vomitaco", Pencil tells Ice Cube that compared to Match, she's garbage. In "The Reveal", she kicks Pencil for not partnering up with her. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", Ice Cube once again tries to join Pencil's alliance, this time being successful, but is relegated to an "alternate", alongside Book. In "Get in the Van", the whole alliance secedes from Team No-Name to form their own team: FreeSmart. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", she helps her team saw Pencil in half. In "Welcome Back", she runs down the stairs with Book to try to save Pencil before she hits the ground. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", for the first time, Ice Cube no longer wants to be on a team with Pencil and angrily agrees with Book that being with them is unhealthy. In "The Four is Lava", Pencil appears in Ice Cube's happy thought, along with Match, Book, and Leafy. All four of them suddenly burst into flames, while Ice Cube smiles. Status: Enemies Capture45.JPG Pencil_and_Icy.PNG Screenshot_2014-08-31-08-33-12.png Screenshot_2018-10-08_at_12.41.11_PM.png _5886.png Pin In "Return of the Hang Glider", she asks Pin if she can help in finding who has Dream Island. In "Get Digging", she backs away when Pin asks if anyone wants to switch to their team. In "Get in the Van", she jumps over a knife, thrown by Pin, that was meant to kill Leafy. Later, Ice Cube loses her temper at Pin and stands up for herself, exclaiming how she also wants to accompany Book to Match's Dance Party. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when Pin asks her if she's seen her blueberry seeds, she shakes her head. Status: Minor friends (mostly) Enemies (sometimes) Puffball In "Get Digging", she rides Puffball to Yoyleland. Status: Unknown Rocky In "Power of Three", Ice Cube is barfed on by Rocky. In "Reveal Novum", Rocky barfed on Ice Cube, causing her to blink and lose the contest. Status: Possible bad terms (Ice Cube's side) Ruby Ice Cube and Ruby are both part of Pencil's Alliance, yet almost never interact. When Ruby cried in "No More Snow!", Ice Cube was smiling contently while Book and Match were upset about Ruby crying. When Ice Cube asked what happened in BFDIA 6, Ruby said Puffball was eliminated at 1455 dislikes. Status: Minor friends Spongy When Spongy rejoins in "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", she and the alliance are grossed out by him. In "The Glistening", she and the others push Spongy into the spaceship's engine so they can fly back home. In "Get Digging", she, Spongy, and Book run away from Evil Leafy. Ice Cube appears to be somewhat sympathetic about Spongy getting caught by her. Status: Minor enemies (In BFDI) Snowball In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", the sight of Snowball pushing Golf Ball into the water causes her and the rest of the team to run away. In "Sweet Tooth", Ice Cube is shattered by a metal ball tossed by Snowball. In "Power of Three", Ice Cube is pushed once by Snowball into the water and again just as her team was about to place 4th place. In "Cycle of Life", when Ice Cube is selected to run in the race, Snowball calls her weak and armless. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare", Snowball throws her and the rest of the team on the ground, telling them to tie up. Snowball then ties the entire team up in a ball and drags them himself, all while Ice Cube holds the same shocked expression. In "The Glistening", Snowball said that if Ice Cube was in the Tiny Loser Chamber chamber, she'd cool it down, so the remaining contestants and the recommended characters voted her out for the same reason. Status: Enemies Taco In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Ice Cube is sad to hear that Taco "abandoned" them from Book. When Taco actually shows up, she scolds her for tiring her. Despite this, she claims to not agree with Book's views, presumably including those concerning Taco, in "Return of the Rocket Ship". In "The Four is Lava", Ice Cube tries to say something to Taco, but Leafy interrupts her. Status: Neutral Teardrop In "Insectophobe's Nightmare", when Leafy asks Ice Cube if Teardrop should join or not, Ice Cube says she's got to join. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", she agreed to help Liy get Teardrop to talk, but didn't realize it would involve wiggling her feet in Teardrop's throat. She says she wants to stop, but is forced to continue thanks to Liy. She screams in pain when Teardrop chomps on her legs due to her being stabbed with a fork. They are both on but haven't had any further interactions since. Status: Neutral Woody Ice Cube sacrificed herself to save Woody from burning to death in "Welcome Back". Status: Friendly Teams Another Name In "Lofty" and "A Leg Up in the Race", Ice Cube laughs at Another Name when they walk to the elimination area. W.O.A.H. Bunch In "Get Digging", numerous clones of Ice Cube laugh at the W.O.A.H. Bunch as they walk to the Cake at Stake area. A Better Name Than That In "Four Goes Too Far", Ice Cube and the rest of her team face off against A Better Name Than That on the moon, waiting for the contest to end with the twinkle ending up on one of their teams. Team Ice Cube! In "Return of the Rocket Ship", after ditching Bleh, Ice Cube decides to sit with Team Ice Cube! during their Cake at Stake. iance In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Ice Cube, at some point, decides she doesn't want to be on Team Ice Cube! and switches to iance. She proceeds to follow them throughout the episode. She continues to quietly follow the team throughout "Don't Dig Straight Down". Eliminated contestants voters In "The Glistening", Snowball, Match, Eraser, Pen, Tennis Ball, Pencil, and David voted Ice Cube out of the game. They don't show any sign of hatred towards her; they simply want to have her in the TLC to cool off. It's unknown how Ice Cube really feels towards them for doing this. Flower, Golf Ball, and Woody also voted Ice Cube but for different reasons. Category:Relationships